Snow
by SunnyLen
Summary: Our young Vocaloids love playing in the snow, well Rin anyway. But maybe it took away the chance to confess their love to each other. Based on the songs Soundless Voice and Proof of Life but Rin and Len Kagamine


Snow, the fluttery white flakes of ice, cold, wet. Not fun. Len Kagamine rested his elbows on the windowsill as he gazed out on the scene in front of him, his whole garden had been covered in a white blanket of the frozen flakes. Absolutely everything was covered and the sky was still full of it, the clouds were so black it didn't look like the snow was going to stop any time soon.

The Kagamines garden was surrounded by acres of trees, his own mini forest sat there in all its glory, well it didn't look so wonderful any more, the branches were bare and they were being attacked by the snow that was floating down from the sky. Ha, it tried to look all beautiful and elegant as it fluttered by and rested on the ground, but Len wasn't convinced.

In the distance a figure appeared through the trees, Len leant closer to the window to see who it was stumbling around, Rin. Len smiled, trust her to be having fun in the snow, sometimes they were so much like opposites it was like a mirror.

Rin looked up at him and waved her arm high in the air above her head, clearly excited to be in the snow. She saw it as something beautiful and magical that you should always enjoy. Len smiled back down at her, he liked how the snow seemed to make her glow, it was very beautiful. Although he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a coat or anything of the sort, she stayed in her general shorts and shirt combo, he was going to complain but she looked like she was having so much fun.

He watched as she jumped on fresh patches of snow where nothing had touched it, ruining the blanket effect. The young girl ran after a bird that was trying to find a meal amongst the ice, which hopped away, leaving small V shapes in the snow. She then proceeded to make a snow man, she rolled the snow into a ball, letting the green grass show through once more. She didn't get too far before she decided to kick it down and draw a big heart in the snow with her finger which made Len smile.

By this time the snow had stopped falling and Len was considering joining her, after all it did look like a lot of fun. He turned back to his very yellow room and grabbed the equally as yellow scarf from the bed post and turned back to the window to let Rin know he was coming. He did this just in time to see her fall, she was standing over where the large pond was, now frozen solid, covered in snow. He could only watched as she slipped and fell onto the ice, her head making a sharp impact. Len felt his heart jolt.

Surely she was just being silly, any second she would jump up again and laugh at him for getting worried. But she didn't. How long had she been out there without warm clothes? Half an hour? An hour? He didn't know. Why had he let her be out there anyway? He ran away from the window and downstairs, slipping on his shoes as he ran.

His heart was pounding, worried for her. He flung open the back door and was hit with the freezing cold air, but he ignored it, rushing out into the snow. 'RIN!' His strained voice was muffled by the snow, but he could see her. She still hadn't moved, he rushed to her side, hardly noticed the spiteful cold that tugged on every bare patch of skin.

He fell to his knees beside her and used his freezing hands to pull her away from where the suspected ice was. His chest had become tight, why wasn't she answering him? **Rin? Rin! Rin?**

Tears welled in the boys eyes, he had the feeling that she wouldn't answer him, but he couldn't make himself believe it. She was going to be fine, just fine. As he took his hand away to try and warm them, a heartbreaking sight met his eyes, they were stained red, in blood. **Rin**_. _The tears now flowed down his cheeks , his heart hurt, he was shaking, but not from the cold.

'Rin! Rin please wake up! Please!' His voice broke as he said her name, he took hold of her cold, lifeless hand, clutching it in his own, wanting her to come back. She had to answer him, there was no way she could be gone. She was there, she was. **Rin? Rin does it hurt? Rin, please, please come back to me. Rin? Can you hear me? Tell me, do you need me? **

The choked up feeling in the boys throat would not go away, he no longer had the will to stay up right anymore, he near collapsed to the ground, in human sobs tore came from his chest which only increased the tears.

'Rin please!' The snow now rained down on them again, mocking them, claiming its victim. He couldn't see past Rin, not that he could bare to look at anything else, waiting for her to come back. He didn't want her to be gone, he hadn't told her everything. The most important thing.

**Rin...Rin I have to tell you... **

The girl could not hear a word he said, she was not scared, she was not lonely. She had Len and for that she was glad. She couldn't feel the cold any more, it was like all her senses had shut down, but she could still tell Len was there. _I'm sorry Len. I'm sorry I can't be with you in person. But Len? Len I will always be here for you._

The only thing that was left in her mind was the image of his smiling face in the window, how she had enjoyed him watching her. She wanted to make herself seem fun and cute, so he would like her. She wondered what it would have been like if she had seen where she was standing, maybe she would be okay now.

_I have to tell you Len... _

Thoughts of regret ran through the boys mind, this was his fault, it was his fault Rin was dead. If he had only told her to come inside, to get some warm clothes on, she would have been alert, she would have been careful. **Why did I just have to stand there? **He hated himself, he hated she was gone.

He still said her name over and over although he knew she could not hear. It wasn't fair that she was leaving him, **Rin, please don't go, I can't follow you there...Please Rin...Take me with you! I have to tell you. One last thing. **

Rin didn't want him to be sad, their last moments together should be happy. If she could have told him what was in her heart, he would have been happy. The boy cried out for her, his voice echoing around the trees, he did not care that as he knelt snow was building up around him, around her. Although her body was already cold. There were no words to describe the loss he felt, the pain, how his heart burned furiously, how it felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. Although there were constant tears you wouldn't be able to understand the grief that caused them, losing the one you loved. It _hurt, _it hurt more than anything else ever had. He clutched at his chest, where the pain was the worst, his other hand still clung to her, wanting her to come back.

**Rin please, we were always meant to be together. Please listen to me, just answer me, laugh one more time, sing one more time. Be with me again.**

_I know we are all to die Len, but please you must understand, I will stay strong for you. No matter how I am fading away from you now, I have realised something, something you must know..._

How he wished he could tell her, he wanted life to come back into that body, her eyes were empty, reflecting nothing but the snow that still raged. Nothing would bring her back to him, gone forever. It didn't seem to be real, if only he could wake up and find that it was all a dream.

The young girl was leaving the world, no longer able to see Len, she couldn't be with him anymore. All Len could do was hold her, spend the last moments with her. As she faded from existence.

**I don't want to be alone...Rin don't leave me...You have to know...**

_Len I am scared, it hurts, please comfort me Len. Your smile in my head, it helps me. I'm sorry. _

_If only I could tell you..._

_**I love you...**_


End file.
